New Girl
by Captain Emma Swan Jones
Summary: Clarissa Fray. The new girl. Jace Wayland. The school heart-throb. Sebastian Fray. Clary's brother and Jace's best friend. When Clarissa — or Clary as she prefers— arrives at her new school, she's in for a shock. Rated T just in case Clary/Jace first clace fanfic please R&R and the rest of the summary is in the actual story before the chapter
1. Chapter 1 - Heartbreaker

New Girl.

Summary:- Clarissa Fray. The new girl. Jace Wayland. The school heart-throb. Sebastian Fray. Clary's brother and Jace's best friend. When Clarissa — or Clary as she prefers— arrives at her new school, she's in for a shock— Jocks, cheerleaders, geeks, you name it and this school has it— she thinks that she's just another new girl, but when she meets Jace Wayland — aka the school heart-throb — she has another thing coming, and she'll end up having friends &amp; enemies, and once she meets Jace Wayland, she'll either regret meeting him or find out that he's the best thing that's ever happened to her since she arrived at this school. With first loves and heartbreaks, this one is bound to break your heart or put it back together. Find out what happens in New Girl. This is my first Clace fanfic and I really don't like writing summaries because they end up being too long. Rated T just in case. Clary/Jace and maybe others.

Chapter 1 - Heartbreaker

Clary's POV

"Clarissa Fray, get up now, you're going to be late for your first day of school." My mum said as she shook me awake. I groaned and said,

"Five more minutes!"

"Do you really want me to get the bucket of water to wake you up?" I suddenly sat up looking at her,

"You wouldn't." She just smirked,

"Oh but I would." She said, "or do you want me to get your brother instead to do it?" She asked. I raised my hands in surrender,

"Alright, alright, I'm up." I said, and got out of bed.

I sighed as I got dressed. I was going to a new school because I was fitting in at my old one, —I was always the one that wanted to sketch instead of hang out with friends, sad I know but everyone's different in their own way, right? — Anyway because I wasn't fitting in, my mom decided it was time for a change and let's face it, for me my old school wasn't getting me anywhere.

As I finally finished getting dressed, I looked in the mirror, I had always been self conscious — another reason I left my old school was because I was getting bullied, not that much, but my mom being paranoid decided that I should change schools so that it wasn't the same — I never thought myself as beautiful, it was my mum that was the beautiful one, no one had ever called me beautiful. Ever.

As I sorted myself out, a honk came from outside, it was my brother. Sebastian. I ran downstairs, hugged my mom goodbye and walked out the door before getting into my brother's car.

"You look nice Clary. Why are you looking so...?" He trailed off,

"So what? Slutty?" I asked, he shook his head,

"No! I wasn't gonna say that I was going to say, why do you look so different?" He said, "why do you always think the worst of me Clary? You know I'd never be rude to or about you." I sighed,

"Sorry, I guess I just don't wanna be judged..." I replied, not looking at him, he sighed as he started to drive us to school.

Sebastian had been to this school for about a year, it was my mom that wanted to transfer me to this school because at least I had my brother, and since I'm younger than Sebastian I couldn't attend this school straight away — well technically when I tried to get into the school before there was no room so I managed to get into my old one instead — but now I can attend I'm happy, because at least, I thought it would be good for me.

When we arrived at school, I was daydreaming, Sebastian snapped me out of my thoughts by waving his hand in front of me and saying,

"Yoo hoo, Clary! Anyone in there?" When he did that, I looked at him.

"Wha-huh?"

"We're here Clary, come on let's go in." He said, I smiled got out of the car. When I did I saw people staring at me, one in particular, a boy with blond hair and — wait is that, yep — golden eyes. I looked at my brother,

"Why are they are looking at me?" I asked, he smiled,

"'Cause Clary you're the new girl, and people love the new kids."

_Oh no_ I thought.

"Relax," he said, as if he read my mind, then again he's my brother, "they won't bully you, they know not to bully you,"

"Seb, what did you tell them, why won't they bully me? Did you tell them?" I started to get angry, but he shook his head, "they're my friends, I told them you were transferring here and told them to back off, though I'm saying this for a reason Clary. Keep away from him." He pointed to the golden eye boy, "that's Jace Wayland, he's the school heart-throb, and he's my best friend. Clary, please stay away from him if you know what's good for you?" He asked, I nodded, not really listening.

Jace.

Golden eye boy.

Hot.

Heart-throb.

"He may be my best friend, but he's a heartbreaker Clary I don't want to see you getting hurt okay?" He asked, I nodded,

"Okay."

Jace Wayland - heartbreaker and heart-throb.

'Would this day get worse?' I thought.

And of course it only did get worse from there...

A/N: okay so I've decided to do 2 chapters in Clary's POV and 2 in Jace's so it'll change every 2 chapters and I'll try for Jace's to do the first 2 chapters in his point of view or seeing clary for the first time in his point of view or whatever, I hope you're enjoying it so far, like I said it's my first clace fanfiction so it's hard. If I've got the same plot as someone else please tell me, because I'd hate of being accused of stealing someone's story when I haven't read it or something like that. Please Review if you like it, and hopefully I'll keep it going, though the updates might be slow as I'm on holiday with not much wifi and I can't use it all the time...


	2. Chapter 2 - Simon

**_A/N: hope you're enjoying it so far and don't forget to R&amp;R! Also I forgot to say this is all human and there will be more characters from the series coming, I just haven't worked out who's who. And if this starts to not make sense please tell me since I kinda just write and make a plot and write as it comes into my head, it's weird I know but it's the way I roll ?. Anyway enjoy! And read the authors note at the bottom well the 'ps' bit at least, it's important and to do with my grammar of writing 'mom' and 'mum' so yeah!_**

**_Ps. Thank you all so much for all the reviews favourites and follows I can't believe it's doing so well, the only other one that did as well as this one was my maddian fanfic thank you all so much again, I love you guys! ?_**

Chapter 2- Simon

Clary's POV

I walked with Sebastian to where I got my schedule for classes, then he said,

"I better get going, but I'll see you when I can yeah?" I nodded, and went to my first class. History.

When I got there I was introduced to the whole class.

"Class this is Clarissa Fray, she's new here, Clarissa why don't you tell us about yourself?" The teacher asked.

"Well I'm 16 almost 17, I transferred here for a number of reasons, mostly because so I could have a fresh start." I explained.

"Okay, and Clarissa, is there any other name you liked to be called? Just so I can put in my register." I nodded,

"Clary." I said. The teacher nodded,

"Okay Clary, take a seat next to Simon Lewis and we can get started!" The teacher said, and pointed over to where this Simon Lewis was.

Once I got to my place I sat down. The first thing Simon did was smile,

"Clary. Nice name." He said, I smiled back,

"Thanks, so what's the teacher's name I never did catch it?" I asked.

"Mr. Robinson." He replied, I nodded and smiled to myself.

As class went on, we had to get into groups of two or three and discuss what the roles were like for women in World War I and II. It was actually fun.

Soon class finished and Simon asked,

"Do you want to sit with me and a couple of other people at lunch?" I smiled, brightly,

"Sure! I'd love to, I'll see you at lunch then." I got up and left the class, to go to my next class.

As I was walking I started day dreaming not paying attention to anything until I bumped into someone and dropped my books. I looked up, as I went down to pick up my books, when I saw who was in front of me.

Golden eyes. Blond hair.

Jace Wayland.

Oh god. Oh no. This is bad, this is very bad, and before you know it, I was stuttering,

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He took some of my books and gave them to me,

"Don't worry about it. Clary, right?" I nodded.

"How did yo-" I cut myself off when I remembered my brother saying that Jace was his best friend, "oh right, my brother..." He smiled again, when someone pulled me up, I turned to look at him. And by him I mean Sebastian.

"Seb, I just bumped into him!" He sighed,

"I told you to stay away Clary, why can't you understand that?" I glared at him,

"I do Seb, I do and you know what? You can't tell me what to do! Brother or not, I bumped into him, nothing more nothing less so leave it!" As his hand was around my arm, I wiggled out of his grip and turned away from him.

When I looked back, Jace had his arm around a girl, a blonde long haired girl. I sighed shaking my head.

Heart-throb. Heartbreaker. Yeah, no wonder Sebastian warned me about him.

I walked to my next class trying to forget about what happened five minutes or so before.

Next up, English, well at least it was something I liked.

Once again I was introduced to the class, by the English teacher, and she told me — once I was finished introducing myself— to sit down next to... Oh no. Yeah, you guessed it, Jace Wayland.

I sighed and sat down next to him. There was a girl beside him, that was—needless to say—all over him, they were kissing before the teacher, shouted at them and told the girl—Aline I think it was— to sit at the back of the class, she huffed and glared at me before getting up and sitting at the back of the class.

As class went on, Miss Penthallow, was talking about, how we would—in pairs—re-enact one scene from the book— or rather play— we were about to study, and before you say, no it wasn't Romeo and Juliet, thank goodness — well we were studying it, but we were also were about to start studying a different play— because we were going to act out a scene from '_an inspector calls'._

And because there was no Aline, guess who I was paired up with? Yeah... Jace.

'So much for "stay away from him clary, he's a heartbreaker."' I thought, as I grabbed my copy of 'an inspector calls' and decided with Jace what scene to do.

"So..." Jace started, "what scene should we do?" He asked, smiling a smile that I would never in a million years forget, because it was perfect. Just perfect.

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed, I don't really know where this is going, all I know is that, 'he's a heartbreaker' from Clary's brother isn't going to stop her from falling for him. And don't worry at some point they'll kiss, like I said I haven't an idea where this is going but please Review, follow and favourite if you liked it!_**

**_Ps. If I accidentally spell 'mom', 'mum', it's cause I'm English and I don't say 'mom' though my family is Scottish and they say 'mam' so yeah! Woo! Peace out people and keep following, favouriting and reviewing, love you guys! _**

**_Oh and I mentioned these two plays because I'm studying them in English or at least I'm studying one of them (R&amp;J) and told to read the other over the summer, even though I've already read it before some of the others in my class ('an inspector calls') just in case anyone was wondering why I chose to put those two in._**


	3. Chapter 3- 'he's over protective'

A/N: forgot to say before but the characters may be a bit OOC cause it's all human and stuff. Enjoy, R&amp;R, favourite and follow!

Warning: mentions of self-harm in this and death and there will be signs of bullying in later chapters.

Chapter 3- 'He's overprotective', 'he's your brother!'

Jace's POV

Those words. Those four words.

_Stay away from Clary_.'

Said by who you may ask? Sebastian, my best friend. Then again, I kinda understand since she is his sister, and he doesn't want to see her getting hurt, not like the way he's seen her getting hurt.

But I would never hurt her, like ever! I don't know much about what she's been through but I know I would just never hurt her.

And how was it possible to stay away from her, when we go to the same school? I don't know, but I know he wouldn't be happy if he found out

Anyway back to real-life, I was in English sitting next to clary and we were about to do a scene from _an inspector calls. _

"So what scene should we do?" I asked her, she looked at me, then back at her copy of the play, flicking through it, she stopped at a scene just before act two.

It was the part of the play where Sheila finds out Gerald wasn't busy those days he didn't come home, the previous spring, she doesn't know why but she knows it is because of the woman previously named 'Eva Smith' before changing it to 'Daisy Renton' and she knows something happened between the two of them.

"This part, 1. Because it's dramatic and 2. It's right at the end of act 1, so it's perfect." She shrugged, before looking up at me, those beautiful green eyes and that perfect red hair. I smiled at her, she smiled back then sighed.

"You wanna practise?" I asked, she shook her head,

"I shouldn't be partners with you." She said, as if I didn't speak.

"What because of Sebastian, relax, he won't care." I said, though I knew it was a lie and so did she.

"Yes he will. He wants me to stay away from you. It's ridiculous, because he thinks he can run my life." I shook my head,

"He doesn't mean it like that, he just doesn't want to see you getting hurt."

"He's overprotective," she said,

"He's your brother! It's his job." I replied.

"But he told me you're a heartbreaker, but you don't seem like it, you seem nice."

"He's right Clary, I am a heartbreaker, it's true." I admitted, and before you know it Aline came over to us,

"Baby, tell the teacher to make her go to the back so I can work with you." Aline said, biting her lip seductively and running a hand down my shirt, before putting her hand under it, she smirked, looked at Clary, leaned up and kissed me hungrily, I kissed back the same way, and closed my eyes, not wanting to look at Clary. I pulled away.

"Babe I can't, I'll try but I'm pretty sure Miss Penthallow won't let me." She huffed and rolled her eyes looking at Clary,

"Ugh fine, but meet me later, yeah? So we can have some fun!" She winked at me and gave me one last snog and walked away.

I didn't look back at Clary. But what happened then proved to her, I'm a heartbreaker. And I was, no wonder Sebastian told her to stay away from me.

Soon class finished and it was lunch and boy was I glad. I got up and left the class before going to my locker and then, after going to lunch.

I saw her at lunch she was going over to some geeky guy with glasses, I think his name is Simon, I'm not exactly sure. Then I saw another girl join them, and saw Simon introduced Clary to the girl who came over to them, she was smiling, happy.

I was snapped out of it when Aline came over to me,

"Hey baby, not checking it Clara there are you? She's soooo ugly, no wonder she had to move schools, was probably to ugly for the other." She laughed, I shook my head,

"You shouldn't be so rude, that Seb's sister you know!" I snapped, she looked taken aback and then rolled her eyes,

"Seb's sister you say? Huh I thought she'd be prettier like their mum but she's just ugly and disgusting." I rolled my eyes,

"If Seb catches you saying something like that to or about her, you're screwed!" I said, before going to sit down.

"I don't know why Seb's your best friend, he's annoying!" She said.

"Shut up Aline, you don't know him like I do, he's like Alec, but he's my other best friend, like my brother." I said.

"Well if he's like your brother that Polly should be like a sister to you, not like Isabelle cause Isabelle is pretty that Jackie isn't." She said casually.

"Her name's Clary, jeez you're so dim sometimes you call her anything but her actual name." I said,

"'Cause she's a nobody like the geeky guy Harold and that other girl Freya." She said, though I knew they weren't the names of the people she was talking about, "and she's a nobody because she decided to hang out with them." I rolled my eyes,

"Probably because they asked her or Seb didn't want her to sit on this table where she might get hurt." I said.

"Well she should get hurt, she should hurt herself, she's ugly and fat doesn't even have boobs, in fact she should die." I was shocked, the things she had said were disgusting, I went to tell her that when there was a voice behind us. It was Sebastian.

"What the Hell did you just say about my sister?!" He asked, Aline turned around and smirked,

"I said she should go die!" Then she stood up on the table, "CLARY FRAY IS AN UGLY BITCH AND SHE DESERVES TO DIE BECAUSE SHES DISGUSTING!" She cackled and before you know it Sebastian was going for her, Alec and I had to hold him back.

I turned around to Clary's table.

She was gone.

A/N: hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, favourite and follow and thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot!

Also I'm sorry about the things I made Aline say, but since this is like a story of past bullying, I thought that she'd be a bully, a horrible disgusting evil bully, and believe me I hate when people say like that, and I hate that anyone would act like that at all it's horrible. I hate bullies, hate them! I'm against bullying so much! And I hated writing it, but I think this story needed drama so I created it! Please don't hate me that I wrote those things cause I hated writing them so much, because it's just so mean! So yeah! Bye guys see ya in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4- you are beautiful

A/N: hope you're enjoying so far and keep reviewing favouriting and following! Love you guys! ?

Warning: again mentions of name calling, bullying and self-harm

Chapter 4- you are beautiful no matter what they say

Jace's POV

After awhile, when we got hold of Sebastian and managed to calm him down, I said,

"Do you want me to go check on Clary?" He looked at me, I could see he was worried about her, he nodded his head,

"Yeah go check on her, I know Clary and she'll do something because she's not in the right state of mind." I nodded and ran to find Clary.

That's when I ran into Simon and the other girl Clary was with. He looked at me,

"She's in the girls' toilet and Maia was going to check on her again, she's in a state, I can't believe you let Aline say all those things." He said,

"I couldn't stop her, I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen, can I just go see her, Sebastian said that she might do something she'll regret and I asked if I should go see her and he said yes." I said, Simon nodded, sighing before telling Maia to show me where to go,

"I'd never thought you'd be so nice to someone, you're different than I thought Wayland." Maia said, opening the girls' bathroom door. Sighing I entered the room.

"Clary, it's Jace, Sebastian told me to check on you, are you okay?" I asked, opening a bathroom stall where I could hear crying.

She looked up at me and I crouched down beside her,

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I said, she shook her head,

"I'm not you heard Aline, I'm fat and ugly and disgusting and I should kill myself or at least self-harm because I'm so ugly." She said, curling into a ball,

"Listen to me Clary! Don't you dare do that to yourself, you are beautiful inside and out, beautiful no matter what they say, you're an amazing person Clary, you're so kind, you don't deserve this, no one does, you are beautiful in every single way Clary." She looked up at me, eyes red and still wet tears running down her face, she smiled, I stroked her cheek, she closed her eyes and put her hand on top of mine,

"Jace Wayland." She breathed, I looked at her, "why do you have to be a heartbreaker." She opened her eyes and looked at me straight, I looked back,

"I have no idea, but I promise I'm not going to let Aline away with what she said, because you are none of those things you're the opposite, and I promise I'll do something to get her out of this school, I promise you." She smiled at me and I hugged her, stroking her hair, she hugged back, before pulling away not long after,

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Clary, I don't know your past to do with your old school, but I know you've been through something that's terrible, but anyone would react like that, with what she said Clary so don't be sorry, okay?" She nodded and rested her head against my chest.

"So we're friends?" She asked, I nodded,

"Yeah I guess we are," I said, I could feel her smile against me.

"You may be a heartbreaker Jace Wayland but I honestly don't care." I smiled, and looked at her,

"You want me to go get Maia or I could get my sister Izzy?" I asked.

"You have a sister?"

"Well an adoptive sister, but yeah, she can talk to you and knowing izzy she'll give Aline a piece of her mind." I said, she giggled and nodded,

"Alright, and can you get Maia as well I just wanna talk to her." I nodded,

"Sure, I'll go get her and then I'll bring Izzy." She smiled and I left the bathroom,

"Maia, Clary wants to talk to you, I'm going to get my sister Izzy so she can talk to her as well." Maia nodded,

"Cool, I'll go see her." I nodded and went to get Izzy.

About half an hour later when I got Izzy and sent her into the bathroom to talk to Clary with Maia, I could see Simon watching her,

"Could you be any less obvious." He looked over at me,

"What do you mean?" I chuckled,

"I see the way you were looking at her, a lot of guys do that with Izzy, she just never trusts people enough to go out with them, she's like me, she's-"

"A heartbreaker, I know." Simon said, sighing, "it's hard to try and not fall for someone like her."

"What do you mean?"

"She seems so nice and kind, that's the real Isabelle Lightwood, but she's different around other people that's why she's a heartbreaker and that's why you're one as well, you act differently around people afraid to trust them in case they break your heart, and I'm Clary's friend so like her brother, I don't want anyone to break her heart, especially not you Wayland, she's too good for you, you don't deserve her, she's too fragile, I can see it in her eyes... The things she's been through, just be careful Wayland, I don't want you to hurt her."

And with that he just walked away. I sighed, shaking my head.

Little did I know that this friendship was something different, than any other friend I've had or was going to have...

A/N: hope you enjoyed, and I know it might seem a bit weird and maybe boring, but I promise it'll get better I don't know how but it will and if anyone has any ideas please tell me by reviewing this fanfic or DMing me and I will give you credit for the idea. Please keep reviewing, favouriting and following, it means so much that this is doing so well. Anyway again I hope you enjoyed and liked the moments clary and Jace had and don't worry there will be plenty more I promise, but it's too early to get them together, I never knew writing a TMI fanfic with them being human could be so hard when all I want them to be is together. Anyway rant over and I'll see you in the next chapter! Woo! Byes!


	5. Chapter 5- 'we're just friends'

A/N: hope you enjoy and don't forget to favourite, follow and review bye guys and I'll see you at the end of the chapter!

Warning: Language

Chapter 5 - 'We're just friends'

Clary's POV

After about an hour or so, I managed to make myself look better and, with Isabelle left the bathroom and went to my next lesson, I sighed as I realised what it was, Science.

Luckily, Simon, Maia and Isabelle were in the class and Aline wasn't so I got away from her for now until the next day, if she ever turned up.

Soon as class was over and it was the end of the day, I went to my locker and got my things before going to Sebastian's locker.

When I approached his locker, he wasn't there. Jace was.

"Oh hi, I didn't think you'd be at Sebastian's locker." I said to him,

"Well my locker is next to him, but I wanted to talk to him, I don't think he's going to be happy that we're friends." He explained,

"Well he is my brother, that's his job." I shrugged, just as Sebastian came over to his locker, he looked at me,

"What did I tell you-" he started, though I cut him off,

"I was waiting for you! I didn't come to see Jace, his locker is next to yours and he said he wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About Jace and I..." As soon as I said it I regretted it, because he took it the wrong way,

"WAIT WHAT?"

"Seb we're just friends, she needs friends who will protect her and be kind to her, we decided we were friends after we had a chat." Jace explained.

"He's right Seb, we're friends, I even made friends with Isabelle who I think Simon has a crush on." I said, "then again, anyone would she's beautiful." Sebastian looked at me,

"And you're not?" He asked.

"Well apparently I am and apparently I'm not, it depends who you ask." I said casually, not looking at Jace,

"Well Aline is a bitch and everything she said isn't true, you are beautiful." Sebastian said.

"You're my brother, like mom you have to say it, it doesn't really count otherwise."

"Still you are no matter what anybody else says, now let's go." He turned to Jace, "we'll talk later, okay?" Jace nodded and waved us good-bye.

As we drove back home, Sebastian decided to start up a conversation. He said,

"You sure you want to be friends with Jace?"

"Yes I'm sure, when we talked he was like a different person, different to what you said, even when we had to be partners in English he seemed different, until Aline decided to snog him in front of me." I explained, he sighed,

"I'm not saying he's a bad guy, you just have to be careful, okay? He knows to keep his distance."

"I know he knows that's why we agreed to be friends, I want to get to know Jace Wayland, the real one not the one with the reputation that everyone knows about, and I know you're trying to protect me like a big brother should, but I'm almost 17 I can make decisions on my own, and I know you'll be there for me if something happens, you protect me from things that I'm oblivious about, because that's what you do as my big brother Sebastian, but you can't go telling me who to be friends with, cause I choose my friends, and no one else, okay?" I asked, he nodded and once we arrived home I got out of the car and went into the house.

I went upstairs, after saying hi to my mom, and decided to text Izzy:

'_Hey'_

_'Hey clary, what's up?'_

'_Nothing much, just wanted to thank you again for being so nice to me, it means a lot, I'm glad I've made friends, I didn't expect today to be so good but horrible in the same day, I thought it was just either going to be horrible or good.'_

_'It's okay, any friend of Jace is a friend of mine, apart from Aline, who apparently has been suspended for a week, it's not much but it's something, right? Hang on I'll brb!'_

'Yeah, sure, though it doesn't usually stop them from bothering me.' I replied, then all of a sudden, my phone rings as I was texting her, and it seemed to be her calling. Weird I thought she said she was going to be right back. I answered it anyway,

**_"Hello? Why did you suddenly ring me? I thought you went away from your phone?" _**I asked,

**_"What do you mean it doesn't stop them from bothering you?_**" A voice asked, it certainly wasn't Izzy.

"Izzy?" I asked.

"No it's Jace but tell me what do you mean?"

**_"It's nothing really, at my old school I was bullied and even though they were expelled or suspended they'd still bother me by coming round to my house, that's all."_** I admitted,

**_"WHAT?"_** He practically shouted, **"Why would they do that?**"

"**_Because it's what bullies do, Jace I can't stop them_**."

**"Yes you can-" **he got cut off by a scream coming from behind him.

"Jace, what the hell are you doing?!" Someone screamed, my guess it was Izzy since it sounded like her. Then I heard Jace reply, though it was muffled,

"I saw her text she sent you I had to find out what she meant!"

"WELL IF YOU HAD TO YOU COULD'VE USED YOUR PHONE." Izzy screamed. "GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Then I heard her say to me,

"Sorry Clary, I'll talk to you tomorrow and you can tell me what you said since Jace is being an ass and decided to come into my room, read my texts and call you while I was somewhere else." She explained,

"It's fine Izzy, honestly, I'll talk to you tomorrow and we can talk then. Bye."

"Yeah, sorry again, bye." And with that I hung up, just realizing that the boy who's known as a heartbreaker find out about me getting bullied and one of the things behind it, boy was I in trouble.

And what I didn't know at the time, was that I was falling more and more for the boy who was known as a heartbreaker in my new school...

A/N: hope you enjoyed! Please keep reviewing, favouriting and following and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!

P.s. You'll see more clace as the chapters go on, I'm trying to make clace go slow, so they don't realise they're falling in love and as they do realise it, it'll be in later chapters.


	6. Chapter 6- the truth about clary

**_A/N: enjoy and please reviewing, follow and favourite it would mean a lot. See you at the bottom!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters just the plot, all stories about bullying go to either an inspiring story I read which was a fanfic (I think), Waterloo road or Demi Lovato's story, if you recognise any of the stories that are about the bullying they'll be from the above, and if you watch Waterloo road or know about Demi lovatos story then you'll know where I got it from. Though the ages are different, I think I'm not sure though. _**

**_Warning: language and acts of bullying in the story and mentions of self-harm_**

Chapter 6- The truth about Clary

Clary's POV

When I got to school the next day, I met up with Simon and Maia and after a couple of lessons went by I had study hall. That was when I told them —and by them I mean Maia, Simon and Izzy since she had study hall too with us— about how I was sent to this school. So I told them the truth about me:

"It had been going on for a long time. I had put up with the bullying for years. I had a friend that would stick up for me and the bullies got suspended a lot. But every time it was the weekend they would come over to my house and taunt me, make me come outside pretend to be nice if they were in the playground if we went there and then, they would call me names, like '_fat_' and 'ugly' and 'needs to lose weight' and apparently they sent a petition around the school, trying to get me out of the school because I was so ugly and fat. This was when I was 10 or 11."

"When I was about 12 they kept doing it, kept taunting me, someone one even called me a slut, since there were rumours going around."

"I tried to ignore it, I did my best to but then, I started to believe it, started to think I was fat and ugly, so I started cutting and purging, and everyday I hid it from my friends and family, just by putting on a smile."

"I was bulimic, I was self-harming, I couldn't stop until I was perfect, I even became anorexic, but it would still go on and on, I would get beat up and when my family asked what happened, I would lie and say I fell down the stairs.

"Then not long after my 15th birthday, I had enough, I didn't want to live in the world anymore, I thought everyone hated me and no one could see I was dying from the inside. The bullying had got to there was a website all about me and people could comment how ugly and fat I was and the website was about how disgusting I was and people said things like 'go die, you don't deserve to be in this world anymore, go kill yourself.' So I did — well I tried to at least.

"I took about 30 out of 50 tablets, I don't remember what tablets they were, I was going to take more but then I passed out on the bathroom floor, almost dead.

"When I woke up, I was in hospital, I didn't remember much all I remembered was taking tablets and then it went black. When I did find out what happened my mom and my brother, Sebastian, did everything they could to get me out of that school and into this one, at least then I'd know my brother would look after me.

"Ever since then I've been scared out of my wits thinking '_what if it happens again, what if I try to kill myself and it works, what then?'_ I was so scared when Aline called me all those things, so upset, because it reminded me of one of the people who bullied me at my old school, and I was scared since she was suspended it would start again. The taunting, the name calling, then before you know it, I'd be cutting, making myself bleed and tell myself I was worthless and then trying to commit suicide again just like that. I was scared I would lose, you guys my friends after one person said that after one day of school with you." I finally finished my story, and there were faces that were scared, shocked and worried. I looked back at them,

"So I'm guessing you don't want to be friend anymore? Well that's fine I guess I just never I'd thought I'd lose friends so-" I got cut off when someone said,

"We would never not want to be friends, I can't believe you've been through all this hon, you're so strong, you have no idea!" The person was Izzy, that's when she side-hugged me, since she was next to me, then Maia side-hugged me on the other side, I smiled and hugged them both back, then before I knew it, someone —Simon— was behind me, hugging all of us, I giggled a bit, before they all pulled away,

"I love you guys, thanks for sticking with me, you're the best!" I said.

"That's what friends do, they stick together, no matter what right?" Maia said,

"Right." I agreed.

"Do you ever hear from your old friends, didn't they stick up for you?" Izzy asked.

"They did as much as they could, but I don't hear from them, because by the time I was, self-harming and anorexic I thought everyone hated me, so I pushed all my friends away, I haven't seen them in ages I wasn't even hanging out with them the last months before I left." I explained, "it's almost 2 years I tried to kill myself." I said, "I can't believe I'm still here." I admitted, "I could've died at 15." My voice cracked.

"But you didn't, you survived because it proved that you deserve to be on this earth and you're here for a reason and the reason is not to try and get off the earth, okay?" Izzy said, I looked at her and nodded,

"Okay. Please don't tell Jace, not yet at least, I'm scared of what he'll think of me." I whispered. Izzy nodded.

"Of course I won't tell him until you're ready." Izzy said, hugging me again, I hugged back before I heard a voice behind me.

"Won't tell me what until you're ready Clary?" The voice asked, I pulled away and turned around and looked up to find Jace, standing behind us.

"Uh..." I said, not knowing what to say.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I have no idea how I wrote it, all I know is that I wrote what came into my head and that's what I always do! Anyway please keep reviewing, following and favouriting, it means a lot that you guys keep reviewing and liking it and I hope this loves up to it. I'll try and keep updating everyday but if I don't, don't worry I'll write or I'll try to write double the amount of chapters if I miss days out!**_


	7. Chapter 7- 'why won't you tell me'

**_A/N: hope you enjoy! Sorry it ended on a cliff-hanger, I guess I'm evil hehe, thank you for reviewing, following and favouriting guys! I'll see you at the bottom. _**

Chapter 7- 'why won't you tell me? Can't you trust me?'

Jace's POV

"Won't tell me what?" I asked, as I walked up behind, Izzy and Clary talking about something, about not telling me something.

Clary turned around to see me, her face full of shock.

"Uh..." She looked at Izzy as if to say 'help me', Izzy looked back and then looked up at me,

"Nothing... Just girl things that's all." She said, I didn't know whether to believe her or not.

"Okay, well you did say 'until you're ready' so why would you tell me if it was something girlish?" I asked, Clary looked away, Izzy sighed,

"It's nothing Jace, just drop it, okay? It's a secret and she'll tell you when she's ready." She replied, I rolled my eyes,

"Fine, but if I find out it's something important and you didn't tell me I'll be annoyed Isabelle." I said, before I turned to walk away.

As I started walking away, I heard Clary say in a whisper,

"He can't know Izzy, not yet."

_Tell me what? _I thought, _that she can't trust me with a secret and she thinks I'll tell the whole school? A _I shook my head, trying to not think about what she said.

I knew one thing, and it was that I felt as if she couldn't trust me, even though we were friends.

_Friends _the thought of it made me sigh, no girl had ever let me be friends with them, at least not with the benefits. There was something different about Clary, I knew she had a difficult past but I didn't know what it involved, and I had a feeling what she and Isabelle were talking about was just that.

After Science I caught her in hallway, and I took ahold of her wrist lightly and gently, and then pulled her into a sideway.

"What were you talking about with Izzy, Clary?" I asked, she shook her head,

"It's nothing, just-" I cut her off as I said,

"What girl stuff don't try that again clary." I replied, "why won't you tell me, can't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Jace, it's just, if I tell you, I know how you'll react to it, at least I think I would know considering the last two times you've reacted mostly the same way, angry and annoyed, but feel the need to comfort me because I've been through what I've been through." She explained.

"So this is because of how I'll react?" I asked.

"It's not just about that Jace, you're my friend Jace and like my brother, and Simon you'll be protective over me, if I tell you this — which is to do with my past— then you'll either never want to talk to me again or protect me with your life and both of them," she said, "I don't really want to happen, only because 1. I don't want to lose you as a friend because you're a great one and 2. About the other reason, I would appreciate wanting to be protected but at the same time, Seb would not fully appreciate it, and wouldn't want us getting too close." She said, I looked at her,

"Clary, please just tell me, if this is about your past I have a right to know, you're my friend Clary and if something happened to you I don't know what I'd do." I admitted. _I think I'm falling for you_ I thought, _wait what? Sure she's different but Jace Wayland doesn't fall for girls, girls fall for him. _I thought, _oh who am I kidding I'm falling for you._ Clary's sigh made me snap out of my thoughts.

"Fine I'll tell you, but not here and not now, okay? Since we have English and we're doing another part of 'an inspector calls' you can come over tonight and we'll work on what scene and I'll tell you there okay?" She asked.

"Okay. So it's a date," she sighed and looked at me,

"No it's not a date, just two friends hanging out and needing to work on a play, while one friend tells the other friend about her past." She said, "plus it can't be 'cause Seb's there and he'd be mad if he thought it was a date." She smiled and I smiled back,

"Okay." I said, "I'll see you later then?" I asked, she nodded,

"Yeah I'll see you later, bye." I smiled and she walked off, I went to hang out with my friends and that's when Aline's friend came over to me,

"Hey baby," she sat on my lap.

"Kaelie, what are you doing?" I asked,

"Well seeing as you and Aline are basically over I thought, *we* could have a bit of fun." She giggled, "do you wanna come over tonight?" She asked, as she leaned in to kiss me, I groaned as she did so and smirked, forgetting about Clary,

"Sure babe, what time?" I asked, she trailed a finger down my shirt and smirked,

"Whatever time you want baby, and you can stay over," she said, hooking a finger on one of the loops of my pants, "believe me, you'll have the time of your life." She giggled and kissed my neck.

I smirked as she did this and said, "oh I better babe,"

"Believe me, you will." And with that she kissed me hungrily and roughly, and the conversation with clary about me coming over I forgot about completely...

**_A/N: hope you enjoyed! And also since before you didn't really see it I thought it would be good to bring some bad boy Jace into it, instead of him being soppy, but don't worry, there'll be clace in the next chapter! Review, favourite and follow and so far thank you for all of the follows and favourites and reviews but I'll update as soon as I can and it might not be every day and I'm okay with 'update soon' but don't go too crazy with it, because it might take me more than a day to update, see you in the next chapter!_**


	8. Chapter 8- Jace finds out

**_A/N: hope you enjoy! And don't worry I'm pretty sure you'll be happy with what happens in the chapter, and I'm guessing you could guess what happens in the chapter just by the title so yeah! R&amp;R, follow and favourite and I'll see you at the bottom. _**

**_Warning: Language and kissing scenes not quite M rated but I think you'll know what I mean when you read it._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately, apart from the plot and Cassandra Clare owns the characters_**

Chapter 8- Jace finds out

Jace's POV

As I was busy kissing Kaelie, I was too busy to remember about clary and our not so date 'study date', I knew it wasn't a date and Seb would kill me if it was but still.

I suddenly pulled away, and remembered Clary. I was in Kaelie's house and we were busy making out into Clary into my head,

"Shit!" I swore, Kaelie— who was wearing hot pants and a very revealing t-shirt looked at me,

"What is it baby?" She purred,

"I need to go, I remember I need to be somewhere." I said,

"I'm sure it can wait baby, can't we just have some fun?" She pouted, i looked at her,

"No, I need to go." She huffed,

"Fine, but it's your loss, I'll see you later gorgeous." She kissed me one last time and sucked on my lip before—because she was straddling me— getting off so I could leave, by this time it was about 7:00, I didn't ask Clary what time she wanted me over, but I knew it was probably earlier than 7PM and she probably thought I ditched her because I didn't care, but I did, I may have got distracted, but I did care.

By the time I got to Clary's it was 7:30, I knocked on and the door and Sebastian answered, his eyes narrowed,

"_where_ have you been? You know Clary has been waiting for you for about 1 hour and..." He looked at his watch, "36 minutes, care to explain and don't bother to come up with excuses I know you were _with _someone, and that someone was Kaelie, so let me guess you ditched _my _sister so you could shag, one of Aline's slutty friends, that only wants to shag you to show off to Aline when she comes back to school." I stood there while he made his speech, I went to speak but nothing came out, and then he said,

"Get in before I change my mind Wayland, it's a good thing you're my best friend." He said, i nodded and walked inside,

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Upstairs." He said, "Clary, Jace is here!" He shouted to Clary, Clary walked out of what must have been her room and shouted down,

"Send him up Seb, we'll work in the study room." She said, he nodded and then looked at me, and told me to go up, so I did.

When I got into what was apparently the study room, Clary told me to sit down, but didn't look at me.

"So I think we should do the scene when-" she started but I cut her off,

"I'm sorry for being so late, I completely forgot-" she cut me off and spoke as if I didn't talk,

"Where they found out that Gerald was using _Eva Smith _or in this case _Daisy Renton_ as a mistress and-"

"Clary, just stop for a minute will you, I'm sorry!" I said, "I'm sorry for arriving late, for almost standing you up, for forgetting about this just because another girl distract me, okay? I'm sorry I was stupid and I'm sorry." She looked up at me and glared, then rolled her eyes,

"The only reason you agreed to be here is to find out about my past so I'll tell clear and straight, I was bullied, I self-harmed, I was bulimic and got anorexia just because people decided I was fat and ugly and they bullied me even when I wasn't at school! So there, now you know, and since you only came here to find out, go and shag you slut and whore of a girl, Kaelie, because I know you'd much rather shag that bitch—who's friends with Aline— than be here with you, okay?!" Her voice with coated with anger,

"Just leave Jace, I don't want to see you okay? Just leave! I don't want to see you again today, you make me sick! Just leave me alone!" She screamed, I tried to touch her shoulder but she just moved away from him, "don't touch me and just leave!" She whispered, I sighed and got up,

"I really am sorry clary, I didn't mean to hurt you." I said,

"Well you did so just leave before I do something I regret." She said, I nodded and left the room, went downstairs and left the house.

As I left the house I could hear clary run into her room and burst into tears, it broke my heart thinking I had heart her so badly, and I knew I was stupid for doing it to her, I knew it.

_So_ so _stupid _I thought to myself as I walked to my car got in and drove home.

As I drove home I couldn't get the image and Clary crying out of my head, and because I wasn't concentrating, a loud honk snapped me out of my thoughts, I went through a red light and there was a truck coming towards me and before I knew what was coming, everything just went black...

**_A/N: hope you enjoyed and I know you'll hate for making that kind of cliff-hanger but I wanted to make it dramatic so I do hope you enjoyed, please review, favourite and follow, it'll mean a lot and thank you so far for all the reviews, favourites and follows it means so much and I can't believe it has about 4,000+ views in a week I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it and I'll see you later and in the next chapter but for now I forbid you a goodbye!_**


	9. Chapter 9- The Aftermath

**_A/N: hope you enjoy! Also the next chapter should be up straight after this_**

**_Disclaimer: characters are all Cassandra Clare's, I just own_****_the plot_**_._

Chapter 9 - The Aftermath

Clary's POV

The next day at about 7:00am, I got a phone call. She checked the called ID and saw it was Izzy I answered it,

"Izzy? What's wrong?" I asked, I knew something was wrong, Izzy never called this early, though I was glad it was Saturday though.

"It's Jace..." She trailed off, as clary her choke on what sounded like tears, "he's been involved in an accident." She said, my eyes widened,

"When was this?" I asked, I started panicking.

"Around 7:45PM yesterday, why do you ask?" Izzy said, I gasped quietly, and put a hand over my mouth,

"Oh god." I said all muffled, this was my fault, 'if I hadn't shouted at him and told him to leave my house this wouldn't have happened.' I thought to myself

"Clary, what's wrong?"

"Izzy he was at my house last night, but he turned up late, and he tried to apologise to me but I told him to leave, this is all my fault." I said, gasping as I was about to cry.

"Clary, this is not your fault, apparently he wasn't concentrating or something and the next thing he crashed into a lorry or something." She explained, I shook my head, though she couldn't see me, she didn't understand.

"You don't get it Izzy, when I told him to leave he seemed devastated, even when he said he was sorry about being late, he looked like honestly forgot, sure he decided at first to stand me up for a slut like Kaelie but he still came over and I told him to leave if I wasn't so angry..." I trailed off.

"Listen to me Clary, I called you to tell you about Jace so you could be here for him, I know this wasn't your fault, so please just come to the hospital, I know he'd appreciate you being here." She said, probably ignoring the thing I said about Kaelie. I sighed shakily,

"Okay I'll come to the hospital." I whispered and then hung up the phone and rushed to get dressed, before waking up Sebastian.

When he woke up, he saw that I had been or was about to cry and sat up,

"What's wrong?" At that I burst out crying.

"Jace, he's was in an accident." I said in between tears, he hugged me tightly and stroked my hair gently,

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital." He said, I nodded.

After Sebastian got dressed, we went into the car and he drove me to the hospital.

"You coming?" I asked as I was getting out of the car, he nodded and got out of the car as well.

We walked into the hospital to wear Izzy was, I hugged her when I saw her,

"Is he okay? Can we see him?" I asked, she shook her head,

"Not yet." She said, "but we will be able to soon, okay? Let's sit down." I nodded and went to sit down and saw Simon,

"Simon? Why are you here I though you didn't like Jace?" I asked, Simon eyed Izzy who was talking to her brother Alec over where they couldn't hear.

"Oooh that's why. So she asked you to come here?" I asked, he nodded.

"I thought it was because you needed someone to be there for you other than Seb, but apparently not, I think she wanted me here for her and not you, no offence." He said, I shook my head,

"None taken." I looked back at Izzy, "so you and Izzy, huh? I had a feeling she had a thing for you when I was telling you about my bullying past and stuff, she seemed comfortable, when you hugged us." I giggled.

"When she is gorgeous." Simon said, smiling as he looked at Izzy.

"Wow you are smitten with her aren't you?" I asked.

After awhile a nurse came over to us,

"Are you here to see Jace Wayland?" She asked, we all nodded, "well he's still unconscious but you can still see him, he's stable, but we're not sure when he'll wake up" She explained.

That's when they all looked at me.

"What?" I asked, they gave me a look that said _you're probably the only one that's likely to wake him up._ I looked back at them and then sighed, "fine I'll go, I don't know why you think I'll wake him up, though." I said, before I started to walk to his room, then someone barged in front of me and ran into Jace's room.

"Oh Jacey baby, what happened, I knew you shouldn't have left me to go somewhere else, I know where you were, you were at that slut, Clary's house weren't you? I don't know why you hang out with her she's such a who-" she cut herself off mid-sentence when I walked in.

"I'm a slut and a whore am I? That's rich coming from you, when you've basically slept around the whole school and now you're going after, who will be you're supposed best friends ex-boyfriend? Ha, no wonder girls like you get pregnant and then end up alone, all you are—and this is a fact— is a slut, a dolled-up with make-up that makes you look orange, slut! Now if you really cared about Jace, you wouldn't say things to him like that to someone who is his friend. So either say something nice or don't say anything at all and _get out_!" She screamed in frustration and stormed out of the room.

I looked at Jace and how he was unconscious I breathed heavily before walking over to the chair beside his bed...

"Jace, I need to tell you the full story of my past, so here it goes..." I said as I started the full story of my past...

_**A/N: hope you enjoyed! Keep reviewing, favouriting and following, it means a lot and if anyone has ideas that they want to give me for the story please PM me and also I changed my name because someone said I should, since my last cliff-hanger was really evil to say the least and people thought i was going to kill Jace. I would never kill Jace, 1. He's like one of my favourite characters, 2. He's gorgeous in the film and in the book and 3. Clace is one of my top OTPs so I would never destroy especially since one or two of my OTPs sunk a long time ago, people who have read other stories I've wrote based on this OTP know that even though they've sunk I will never ever give up on them, like ever (well at least I used to say that) and I'm sticking to that with at least one out of the two OTPs that have sunk in my time of being a fangirl. So see you in the next chapter and I hope you won't be mad with this cliff-hanger at least not as mad as the previous cliff-hanger I wrote yesterday :)**_


	10. Chapter 10- Pushed to the edge again-1

_**A/N: hope you enjoy! Please review, follow and favourite and I'll see you at the bottom. Also credit to nerdbookworm for the idea that's in this part of the story, it will also mostly be in the next chapter, but part of the story will be in this chapter as well**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I just own the plot and I don't exactly own Clary's story either since it's a mix of a made up story by me, a story in a programme called Waterloo road and Demi Lovato's story.**_

Chapter 10- Pushed to the edge again

Clary's POV

And so I told Jace the whole story, though he was unconscious and probably couldn't hear her, she still told him, so at least he might know why she got so upset that day, —to know the real reason she got so upset that day at least.

Little did I know that he heard the whole thing, even though he was unconscious.

I kept talking to him, as it he was awake, hoping that if he could hear, he would hear my voice and maybe wake up, even though we weren't together, the last thing I wanted was for Jace not to wake up. I cared about him. No, I more than cared for him, and despite what Sebastian said —even though Jace was a heartbreaker— I was falling for Jace Wayland and there was nothing I could do about it.

I took ahold of Jace's hand, and closed my eyes before I whispered,

"I'm so so sorry Jace, I didn't mean to be so rude to you, I was just upset that you stood me up for over 2 hours and went to someone else's house and decided to forget about me, for that time, I realised again that Sebastian was right but when I asked you, I thought you changed, but I guess I was wrong." I said and sighed. "But then when you arrived you seemed so sorry, and at that time I didn't feel guilty for making you leave, because I was angry, but now I don't know what to think Jace..." I trailed off, as I could feel a tear falling from my eye, "god Jace why do you have to be so nice but such a heartbreaker? You broke my heart when you didn't show up, and do you know why Jace?" I asked, sighing shakily, "because I-I think I'm falling for you Jace and I can't do anything about it..." I trailed off again, as I felt Jace's hand squeeze my hand, I smiled, as he opened his eyes,

"Clary?" He asked, "did you mean what you said just then?" I looked at him, I nodded.

"Did-did you hear the story about my past?" I asked, and when he nodded, I looked down, ashamed of myself, "I hated myself because I did that, do you know that?" I asked, he took ahold of my chin and maybe look up at him,

"I told you once before and I will always tell you this, you are beautiful, no matter what anybody says and I'll tell you now I'm going to talk to Kaelie. You're so beautiful you don't deserve to hurt yourself, you're on this earth for a reason, okay? And it's not to try and kill yourself or cut yourself because of what some bitches say about you because their jealous of how gorgeous you are." He said, I hugged him, he hugged me back and gently stroked my hair. "It's okay, it's okay." I pulled away and looked into his golden eyes, I went to speak but no words came out until I said,

"Thank you, you're so sweet." He smiled, "I'll go get the others and tell them you're awake." I said, starting to get up, I didn't get that far when Jace decided to pull me back towards him, I fell next to him on his bed and his face was inches away from mine.

"Jace." I breathed, he trailed his eyes down from my eyes to my lips and smirked, that's when he leaned in.

I gasped and pulled away, shaking my head, "No Jace." I whispered, before sighing and brushing my lips against his cheek, "I'll go tell the others." I said, pulling away from him completely before leaving the room.

A couple of weeks later, Jace was out of the hospital and was at school.

This day of school for me, didn't go very well.

As I was talking to Maia and Simon, I suddenly got back-tracked by a guy, he pulled me away from them and pushed me against a locker and said,

"Hey baby, you wanna go somewhere, so we can have some _fun_, " he wiggled his eyebrows and I had to resist myself from gagging. I smiled,

"Nah no thanks I need to be somewhere." I said, that when he groped me, and I yelped me in pain,

"Get off me you perv." I said, struggling to get him off me.

"You're coming with me, you bitch! You're my slut now, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" He whispered in my ear, his voice husky, I sighed shakily,

"Please get off me," I whispered, but he just trapped me to the locker and started attacking my neck and decided to suck on my neck, I cried in pain.

That's when I felt his hands let go of my arms and he fell to the floor, someone knocked him out, I looked at the guy and then back to the person who knocked him out.

_Jace_

I swallowed as I looked at him and then I ran to the girls' bathroom and brought out something that I hadn't used in almost 2 years.

_A razor._

**_A/N: hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the cliff-hanger again, I think I'm starting to get writers' block because this took forever, I was going to have this based all on the hospital but I decided to base it on this as well again credit to nerdbookworm who gave me the idea in the first place and I'll see you in the next chapter. Please keep reviewing, following and favouriting the story, I'm glad so far for everyone who has reviewed (thank you for reviewing by the way) that they have liked it and I may have been mean on chapter 8 when I did the really mean cliff-hanger but I told you I wouldn't let Jace die, im not that mean that i would kill off one of the characters in one of my OTPs (which has happened in the programme before with one of them) so see you in the next chapter, bye!_**

**_P.s. If anyone has any ideas that could help me with the story, then please PM me and If I use it I'll give you credit for the idea! _**


	11. Chapter 11- Pushed to the edge again-2

**_A/N: hope you enjoy and keep reviewing, following and favouriting, but the only thing I have to say is that if you review can you not just say 'update soon' or stuff like that, I understand, you like it, but if you could give an opinion instead of just saying 'update' it would be greatly appreciated because just seeing 'update soon' makes me feel guilty that I can't update everyday because I don't have wifi everyday._**

**_Also again credit to nerdbookworm for the idea of this chapter and the previous one and I hope you enjoy this!_**

Chapter 11- Pushed to the edge again-2

Jace's POV

He was touching her up, so I punched him. Who you may ask? Raphael, probably got told by his mate Jonathan. I groaned inwardly. That's when I noticed Simon and Maia behind me,

"Who was that Jace?" Simon asked,

"Raphael." I replied. "Where did Clary go?" I asked,

"The bathroom I think." Maia said, "why?"

"Because I have a feeling she's about to do something really stupid." I said, before I ran to the girls bathroom.

I knocked on the door. "Clary? You in there?"

No answer. I swore quietly and then went into the bathroom where I saw Clary with a razor in her hand which was going for the opposite wrist.

"Clary don't! Don't cut yourself, please?!" I was practically begging her eyes snapped to where I was, next to her, reaching for the razor.

"Why shouldn't I? He didn't care, did he? Groping me tightly, not bothering to ask if I was alright and then called me a bitch. No one cares Jace, maybe I am just a bitch." She replied, and said the last bit quietly, I groaned inwardly, and snatched it off her.

"You are not a bitch Clary, you're beautiful, Raphael is just a pervert and doesn't care about any girl or they're feelings or if he's hurting them. He's an idiot!" I said, "and I'm flushing this down the toilet, you are beautiful Clary you shouldn't hurt yourself, you don't deserve it!" I went into one of the cubicles and dropped it into the toilet before flushing it, I soon came out.

She looked at me and then ran up to me and hugged me, I shushed her, "it's okay, it's okay, I'm here." I whispered and she dug her head into my chest, and I kissed her hair.

"Thank you." She whispered, hugging me even tighter, I smiled as I pulled away and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome, but please don't try to hurt yourself again okay? If you ever want to do it again come to me and we'll talk okay, come to me or Izzy or any of your friends, but please please don't do it again, you're stronger than that, I know you are." I whispered.

She kissed my cheek and nodded, replying, "I promise, you're an amazing friend, you know that, despite you standing me up on our 'not so date' date, but I don't care about that anymore." She said, smiling. "I'm just glad you're here for me when I need you." She whispered.

"Always." I whispered.

I got my things out of my locker, now it was the end of the day, and went to Clary's locker, she was talking to Sebastian. I asked,

"You want a ride home?" She smiled but shook her head,

"That's really sweet but Seb-" she got cut off by Sebastian,

"Actually Clary, I have extra things to do before I leave so I can't drop you home." He said.

"Oh." She replied, then turned to me, "in that case then, would you mind dropping me home?" She asked.

"Not at all, let's go." She nodded, and put her backpack on one shoulder and started walking beside me, before we got into my car.

As I drove home, in a comfortable silence with Clary, I decided to break it,

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, she giggled,

"You just did." She replied, then stopped, "sorry, go on."

"I was wondering, as the film 'the fault in our stars' is coming out, I would want to see it, would you want to come with me to see it?" She didn't answer straight away, but from the corner of my eye I could see she was smiling, ear to ear and then replied,

"I'd love to, I've read the book, though I'll probably cry." She admitted.

"Don't worry." I said, "I'll comfort you if you do." As I said this the car came to a stop at her house.

She smiled at me, "thank you for the ride, and the movie? It's a date." She replied, as she got out the car before she said,

"do you want to come inside for a bit? You don't have to, but I could really use the company and right now Simon and Maia aren't the best people, they'd probably rather spend time with their boyfriend/girlfriend."

I smiled, though on the inside I was smirking, "sure, I'd love to."

"Great!" She squealed, I chuckled to myself, "sorry." She giggled,

"No worries, let's go." I said, before pulling on the break and getting out of the car and walking inside with her, smiling widely on the inside and the outside.

She walked inside before looking at me, "So, what do you want to do?" She asked,

"We could watch a movie?" I suggested, she nodded,

"Okay, I only have soppy movies mostly, so we could watch, 'The Notebook'?" She suggested. I nodded and so we decided to watch that.

Half way through the movie, Clary's head moved to lean on my should as I had my arm around the couch, I looked down at her face and stroked her hair.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked,

"Because you're beautiful." I said, she looked up at me,smiling, I smiled back and before you know it I was leaning in, and so was she.

That's when the door clicked open...

**_A/N: I'm gonna be evil again and leave you hanging for two reasons 1. My phone is about to run out of charge since I write this fanfic on my phone and 2. I kinda just felt like that, but I'm not gonna be updating until tomorrow probably. So please review, follow (and favourite and read the a/n at the beginning about the reviews) if you're enjoying, and I'll see you in chapter 12 and I'll try to write another 2 chapters if I can._**


	12. Chapter 12- That perfect moment? Ruined

**_A/N: sorry it's late, but I'm making this (or I'll try) extra long, and then once I get home on Monday I'll be able to write and update normally. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 12- Thar perfect moment? Ruined.

Jace's POV

Clary must have heard door open, because she gasped and pulled away from me. At first, I was confused, and then I heard the door shut and I looked towards the person who— very much so— interrupted us.

It was Clary's mom.

"Clary." She said, "care to tell me, who this is?" She raised an eyebrow, "or were you hiding this boyfriend all along from me, you know how I feel about that Clary and-" she got cut off by Clary,

"He's not my boyfriend mom, he, funnily enough is Sebastian's best friend, who drove me home, I invited him in to watch a movie, is that so hard to believe." She practically screamed, "in fact, he already has a girlfriend, okay?" By this time she had stood up and she was fuming.

It wasn't until I realised, that Clary's mom looked exactly like Clary, which is how I knew in the first place, it was her mom.

That's when I stepped in.

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have came in, I just wanted to see your house." I said, "I'm Jace by the way."

"Jocelyn." Clary's mom— Jocelyn— said.

Clary looked at me, with an apologetic look.

"Well I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow Clary."

She nodded, "yeah..." I went to walk out of the door and just as I went to reach for the door handle, the door opened.

And behind it, was Sebastian.

"What are you doing here?" Was the first thing he said, 'of course you'd say that' I thought.

"I was just about to leave, Clary invited me in, after I dropped her here." He raised his eyebrow,

"She did, did she?" He asked, looking past me and to Clary.

"It was my fault though." I said, "I encouraged her."

"No you didn't." Clary said, "I invited him in, let him watch a chick flick and we ended up almost kissing when the movie was half done." She explained, "so deal with it Sebastian, I don't care if Jace Wayland is a heartbreaker, he's perfect and gorgeous and probably a really good kisser, so just deal with it!" She groaned and ran upstairs into her room, just as I sighed and decided to leave.

"You're not going anywhere." I turned around to see Sebastian looking at me,

"Why not, you want me out, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course I do, but it's clear Clary doesn't, so just go to her and see if she's okay." He said.

So I went upstairs, and knocked on the door.

"If it's you mom or it's Sebastian, leave me alone!" She shouted, though it was very muffled.

"Clary, it's me, Jace."

"Jace left." Was all she said.

"No I didn't Clary, I'm here, I promise it's me and no one else, okay?" After a moment, she said.

"Okay."

"So can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied, before I heard footsteps and then the door opening.

I walked inside and walked with her to her bed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry about earlier, I just said that to shut him up I didn't mean any of it."

"Oh." I replied.

_Oh_

"Okay." I said, I started to walk out when she reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Wait!" She said, "don't go."

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked.

"Because I lied."

_I know _

"Yeah, you did." I said coldly.

She groaned, "no, I lied when I said I didn't mean any of it."

"Oh." I said again.

_Oh_

"So you meant it?" I asked, she only nodded.

That's when I crashed my lips to hers. I felt her smile through the kiss and wrap her arms around my neck, as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

The kiss didn't last long because the door opened.

And that perfect moment? Ruined.

And guess who opened the door? Sebastian.

'Just great!' I thought.

"Hi Sebastian," clary said, breathlessly as she pulled her arms away from my neck and I did the same with my arms that were around her waist.

"Again, what the hell is going on?" Sebastian asked.

"Well... Um... We were just..." Clary stuttered.

"Kissing?" Sebastian asked, "yeah, I could see that."

"It was nothing serious, we were just kissing." She said.

"How swiftly you dismissed our love." I said, she rolled her eyes, ignoring me and looked at Sebastian,

"Can you please leave?" She asked. He scoffed,

"No, but Jace can leave." He said. She faked a laugh,

"No you can leave. Now, Get Out!" She said, glaring at him.

"Fine! Do what you want! But if you get your heartbroken by him, it's your fault, it's not like I didn't warn you!" He said, growling before he left the room and Clary slammed the door behind him, sliding down it as she leaned on it.

I sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulder,

"Sorry about him, always walks in at the wrong time." She said, I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, I'm the one that kissed you, so it's my fault." I replied, she giggled,

"So I can blame you for it then?" She teased.

"Yep! You can." I said.

"Well then, that's good." She said, "because at least I can do this." Then she leaned in and kissed me gently, I kissed back and smiled through the kiss.

I slowly pulled back, "well that was fun." I said, she nodded,

"Definitely." She replied and kissed me again.

And this time I deepened it, only to be interrupted by a phone ringing. It was mine.

_Just my luck_

That perfect moment? Ruined. Again.

I waved it off and mumbled,

"Just ignore it." She shook her head,

"Just answer it, might be important." She replied.

_If it was, they wouldn't be calling when I'm in the middle of kissing a gorgeous girl like yo_u. I thought.

So I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jace it's Alec, something's happened, you need to come back to the house ASAP."

"What do you mean?"

"Just come back to the house and I'll explain."

And with that, he hung up.

**_A/N: hope you enjoyed, sorry about the cliffhanger, again, I seem to be doing that a lot lately... Anyway I'll update ASAP and I'll see you in the next chapter, bye!_**


	13. Chapter 13- Problems Appear

_**I hate the iOS7! Like so much! Review, favourite and follow it'll mean a lot!**_

Chapter 13- Problems Appear

Clary's POV

I watched Jace as he hung up from being on the phone. He looked at me and then back at his phone with a confused look on his face.

"I need to go." He said, "I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded and he kissed my cheek before standing up and leaving my bedroom.

'Well that was weird...' I thought.

That's when my own phone rung.

"Hello?"

"It's Simon, you need to come now something's happened."

_Wait what?_

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain when you come just come quickly as soon as you can!" He said.

I frowned, before leaving my bedroom and heading downstairs.

"I'm going out." I shouted, and before anyone could protest I left the house and ran to Simon's house.

That's when I realised I didn't know when

A voice answered, but it wasn't Simon,

"Next house on your right gorgeous." My eyes widened and I went to the house on the right and knocked.

A door opened, someone pulled me in and then after that, everything went black.

I woke up, after what felt like days later and looked around.

And who did I see? Jace lying on a bed unconscious not that far away from me.

'What the?'

I didn't get it.

That's when I heard, the voice on the phone from before.

"Hello Clarissa." It said.

So I said, "I don't get it."

"Of course you don't, because you're stupid, just like your mother!" Another voice said.

I watched as both voices came into the light.

It was the guy who harassed me and someone who I didn't know but recognised.

I looked at Jace and then at the guy again.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because Jace is an idiot, who thinks the sun shines out of his ass." The guy replied. I laughed,

"I'm pretty sure you're talking about yourself, not Jace!" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes, "oh no, I'm talking about him. He knocked me out you know." He said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know why." I glared.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"It was because of me." I whispered.

"Oh really, because he didn't like me touching you up and calling you a bitch, when you are indeed a bitch!"

"Don't you dare call her that!" Another voice snapped, this time it was familiar, "get away from her Raphael or I swear by the angel I will kill you."

"You won't kill him, Jace." The person next to Raphael said, "because if you do, I'll kill her and all your friends." Jace and I looked at each other,

"What do you mean Jonathan?" He asked, Jonathan just smirked.

_They're here_ I thought.

"They're here with us." I whispered. Jace didn't seem to believe me.

"You're bluffing Jonathan." He said, his tone emotionless.

"Oh am I?" He asked, and that's when I realised he had a chain in his hand and pulled it forwards, revealing Simon.

"Simon!" I screamed, then looked at Jace. Simon didn't answer because he wasn't conscious, that's when I was panicking.

"What have you done to him?!" I screamed, hot tears were streaming down my face.

"You think that's bad, but look at that." That's when I saw he had another chain in his other hand and pulled it forward to reveal Izzy.

I looked at Jace and his eyes narrowed.

"You're crazy, both of you!" He said, "you know what, keep me here and let clary, izzy and Simon go."

"Are _you _crazy?!" I asked, "why do you want us here?"

"Because it's fun!" Jonathan said, "besides, it's not like you can call for help, is it?" He asked.

"You're messed up, just let us go for crying out loud, you're crazy!" I screamed, "NOW LET US GO, BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET." I screamed louder.

"Fine we'll let your friends and mister know it all go." Raphael said.

"But what about Clary?" Jace asked.

"She stays here for as long as we need her." Jonathan said.

"Why do you need me?" I asked.

"Valentine's orders." They both said, casually. At that my eyes widened,

_Oh god_

_Oh no._

_This is bad, very bad!_

"Who the _hell _is Valentine?" Jace asked.

I sighed. "Someone you don't want to know." I mumbled. Then looked at him. "He's my father."

"I thought you didn't have one?" Jace asked. I scoffed.

"Yeah, I say I don't have a father, when really he's the real reason everything that happened to me when I was younger, was partly because of him." I explained. "I hate him and he hates me."

"And why does he want you here?" Jace asked.

"Because he wants to ruin my life." I said. "He really does."

Before he could say anything else, another voice suddenly appeared.

"Yes, Clarissa I really do." He came into the light and I swallowed hard.

It was Valentine, my father.

**_A/N: hope you enjoyed, I'm pretty sure this story is really messed up and I have no idea what's happening, because this is what happens when I don't plan my stories, it goes crazy, like really really crazy! So I have no idea what's going to happen or if you'll like what I've done, because I don't even know if I like what's going on with story, I promise something good will come out of it, if I can come up with what'll happen next but at the moment I have no idea._**

**_Ps. I'm gonna go now because my phone is at 28% and it's going to run out soon and I'm trying to write as much as I can so this chapter will at least be 1,000 words again. _**

**_Anyway I hope you did enjoy and please review, favourite and follow if you love story or if you love Clace, also if anyone wants to give me any ideas please PM me and if I use the idea I will give credit for it and if anyone thinks this is good enough to join a community, then I'll be really happy because none of my stories so far have gone into any communities I don't think and if someone put me into a community with loads of really good clace stories it would probably be a dream come true for me, anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter, bye_**!


	14. Chapter 14- The Return

a/n: hope you enjoy, this is written on my new Macbook air, which I got the other day, so

Chapter 14 - The Return

Clary's POV

"Well hello Clarissa. " Valentine- my father- said, "how good to see you again." I scoffed when he said this, replying with,

'"Ha! Yeah right, you hate me Valentine _hate me_, so why are you saying that when you hate me for crying out loud!" I almost screamed, rolling my eyes and not once looking at Jace.

He laughed a horrible, evil laugh, "Because Clarissa that is what dads do, don't they?"

"You maybe my father, but you are_ not_ my dad, you were never there for me, so you're not my dad!" I growled.

"I was never there for you, because I never wanted you, you stupid cow!" I gasped in shock, "Only you're stupid slut of a mother wanted you, I told her to give her up, but she said she wanted it, so I left her, because she didn't obey me." He explained, "but now and again, I came to your house to see if you were treated well and because you were, I wanted to ruin your life further." I finally looked at Jace, as if to say,

_I told you he was responsible for what happened to me in my past._

He was mad, as Valentine said that and with the look I gave him, then he gave me a sympathetic look to say,

_He won't ever do something like that ever again, I promise, you know I'll protect you, even if it's the last thing I do!_

I didn't know if I believed him or not, in a way I wanted to believe him, but I still wasn't sure if I did or not. I swallowed as I looked away from him, so he couldn't tell whether I believed him or not. That's what I told myself anyway, the real reason I didn't want to look at him was because I felt guilty.

_Guilty that I made him believe he could save me when really he couldn't save me, at least not from Valentine anyway._ I thought.

I looked back at Valentine, "I know you did, my mom told me you were the reason the kids bullied me, the reason I suffered for years and was willing to kill myself because I thought no one care about me. You threatened them, she said, threatened them to say mean things to me, and if they didn't? You would hunt them down." I said, before Jace spoke up saying,

"You hated your own daughter that much that you sent kids her ages to bully her, knowing she would be vulnerable, just like her mother, and was willing to watch her suffer and go through almost killing herself because of what people said to her when she was younger?" he asked, then scoffed, "you make me sick, absolutely positively sick, you're disgusting!"

"Jace." I whispered, "Stop please?" I practically begged, then looked at him, so he could see it in my eyes, "Please!" I close to crying, and he could see it in my eyes, I knew he wouldn't stop but he looked back at me, and asked,

"Why are you letting him get away with this Clary? Are you mad? He deserves everything he gets, if anyone kills him, I'll be glad he is, because he's evil, he made you go through all that Clary, how can you just sit there while he talks about you like that?" Jace asked, I sighed,

"Because my mom did it, and I know I shouldn't just let him say it, but how can I stop him and tell him other things, when I know it is true Jace, I can't say anything against it, because what he is saying is true." I whispered.

Valentine was looking at the two of us and he seemed very amused,

"How cute, you two were having a conversation as if I'm not inside the room." He said.

"We knew you were here and that you could hear us but we hoped you weren't paying attention to a word we were saying." I replied, still looking at Jace.

"Oh believe me I was." Valentine said, "That's why I'm going to say this. Jonathon, Raphael!" he shouted, before they came over,

"Let the boy and his friends go and leave Clary here, she'll be happy when she finds out who else is here."

_Wait what?_

"What do you mean? You're letting all my friends go!" I said, he smirked, as Jonathon and Raphael grabbed Jace.

"Yes, your _friends_, that doesn't include family Clarissa." Valentine said.

As he said this, Jace was taken away from me, by Jonathon and Raphael and when he was gone they came back and unlocked the cuffs of the other and took them away as well.

I watched them as they took Jace and the others away and almost chocked on my tears that were rolling down my face,

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I screamed, "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" I screamed before I broke down into tears.

All I could think now was,

_Save me Jace, please by the angel, please save me!_

And either was going mad or I heard something or someone reply with,

_I promise clary, I will save you even if it's the last thing I do, I promise you!_

I suddenly felt faint as if someone shot something at me, then I saw someone come over to me and that's when before I knew it everything went black…

A/N: hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger again, but I love making evil cliff-hangers just to see what people think about it. Anyway thank you to jemcarstairsdrug on instagram for giving me this idea of Valentine not wanting Clary in the first place she gave me another idea which I will use for the next chapter but for now I'm going to keep talking until this is at 1,000 words or more so please review, follow and favourite and I might also put this on wattpad or maybe even instagram if people want to read it on there as well as here, but anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter, byes!


	15. Chapter 15- Seeking Revenge Part 1

_**A/N: hope you enjoy! Sorry for the previous cliffhanger, but here's the next chapter for you!**_

Chapter 15 - Seeking Revenge Part 1

Jace's POV

After Jonathon and Raphael threw me out, not long after Alec, Izzy and Simon got thrown out after me, I slowly got up and looked at the building I just came out of, I didn't recognise it, but it looked more like a house than an abandoned building, but inside it didn't look like a building at all. So that's confusing…

"We need to get back in to get Clary." I said, Alec looked at me and rolled his eyes,

"Why do you want to go get that girl, she got you into this mess, just leave her." Izzy and Simon looked up at him,

"Alec, are you that horrible that you won't help a girl, who father is a complete maniac and wants to keep her hostage?!" Izzy almost screamed, Simon on the other hand was about to launch at him, but Izzy and I were pulling him back,

"Calm down, Simon please?!" Simon whispered to him, looking at him, he looked back at her and could see the worry in her eyes both for her brother about to get beaten up and for Simon not wanting to get hurt himself.

He sighed and stepped away from her,

"You might not like her Alec, but you hardly even know her, the things she went through these past years are just devastating, you know she tried to kill herself right?" he asked, Alec looked shocked while Izzy hissed and said,

"Simon!"

"What?" Simon asked, not knowing what he did wrong, "She did, and he deserves to know!" he looked back at Alec,

"Why do you not like Clary anyway?" he asked, Alec looked away, weird.

"Becauseshhangsoutwivjactomuc." He rambled.

"I didn't hear that what?"

"BECAUSE SHE HANGS AROUND WITH JACE TOO MUCH ALRIGHT?!" He screamed.

_Wait what?_

"So, are you jealous…?" I asked, obviously oblivious to what he said.

"Of course he is Jace!" Izzy said, suddenly speaking up.

_What? WHAT?_

"How do you know he's jealous?" I asked Izzy, she sighed,

"It's in his eyes, he's my brother Jace, my brother, I know him better than he know himself for crying out loud!" Izzy said, "Jace he's in love with you!"

"Izzy!" Alec shouted, she looked at him sympathetically, while I still looked shocked,

"I'm sorry Alec, I really am, but he had to find out one day, he honestly did." Izzy said, I looked between the two of them, what could I say? That I loved him too, which was indeed true, but I loved him like someone would love his or her brother.

I was speechless. "Alec… I don't know what to-" I started, though I was cut off by him.

"Don't Jace, just don't I know you don't feel the same, I've known it since you knew Clary and the way you looked at her." He said, not looking at me when he said this.

_Great! Now I feel guilty._

_Like really, really guilty._

"Right so are we going to save Clary?" Izzy asked.

We all looked at Alec.

"You guys go ahead, I'll just go home, you can go without me." He said.

"Alec, look just come with us to save her and you'll be able to get to know her better, I heard she knows someone from her old school that was really nice to her- technically the only person who was nice to her-and is going to come to this school." Alec scoffed,

"Probably wants to get together with her, if that's the case."

"It isn't the reason, believe me, he doesn't like Clary in that way and the last time she checked, he was gay." Izzy said.

"So, it doesn't mean I'd like him." Alec said,

"Well maybe if you come and save her, she'll show you a picture of him." She wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive way and Alec rolled his eyes.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" he said, chuckling a bit, Izzy looked at him again. "Alright, alright I'll come with you."

And so we tried to find another way inside without getting caught and eventually, we did.

It was the back of the building/house; I still don't know which one it was.

As we walked in the back, we heard talking,

"Where the hell are we?!" one of them asked.

"And where the hell is my daughter?!" the other screamed. It sounded like Sebastian and Jocelyn.

_Oh dear_.

Then another voice came through.

"Oh she's right here with you, she's just asleep at the moment, that's all." The voice said.

_Valentine._

_I'm gonna kill him_ I thought, _if he's hurt Clary, I'll kill him._

"Valentine, if you've hurt _my _daughter, I'll kill you and I swear by the angel I will kill you!" Jocelyn said.

"And I'll help you." Sebastian replied.

Valentine chuckled. "You really think you can kill me, really? Jocelyn I though I taught you better than thinking you can kill me." He said.

Jocelyn paused before replying, _probably rolling her eyes or something _I thought, when she did reply she said,

"Maybe I can't kill you, but I know she can, and I know something else if that boy she likes was here, he'd help her, or at least try to, you know she has a power that only she can control, it's powerful, that's why you want to keep her here, so you can find a way of destroying it inside her, so she can be the one killed and not you, and there is no way in hell we will let you, and I'm not just talking about Sebastian and I, I am talking about the boy who would do anything, and I mean_ anything _to protect her." She said.

I heard footsteps coming towards us, Sebastian.

"You can come out now." He whispered, but before we could react we were pulled back two people.

_Jonathon and Raphael _I thought.

_Oh god, we're in trouble now…_

_**a/n: hope you enjoyed, yet another cliff-hanger but seeing as I said I would get it out on Tuesday or Wednesday here's another one for you and I'll be hopefully be writing the next part of it tomorrow so please review, favourite and follow and I'll see you in the next chapter!**_


	16. Chapter 16- Seeking Revenge Part 2

**A/N: hope you enjoy! Probably the only one for today but I'll try to update soon!**

Chapter 16 – Seeking Revenge Part 2

Jace's POV

When Alec, Simon and I were grabbed, for some reason Izzy wasn't so as she went to be grabbed with us, something flung towards one of the people and was knocked out, which happened to be holding on to Simon. Izzy then attacked again with this object and knocked the other one out, who-when knocked out- let go of Alec and I.

That's when we pulled them forward into the room where Sebastian, Jocelyn and Valentine were. That's when we found out what weapon Izzy had hit the two men- who we now knew as Raphael and Jonathon or at least that's who we thought they were- with and what was the weapon you ask? A frying pan.

"How the hell did you get a frying pan Izzy?" I asked.

"Found it." She said bluntly, "it's a good weapon if you ask me, seriously I need to remember to bring one out with me if something like this is going to happen again."

"It won't happen again, we're getting Clary and then getting out of here and if we have to kill Valentine then so be it."

"You can't kill me Jace, it's physically impossible." He said.

"It won't be if we get Clary, now where is she?" I asked, my eyes went a dark gold almost black colour, "or am I going to force you to tell me?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at him darkly.

His eyes narrowed, as he looked me. "As if I'd tell you, where your precious little Clary is, you know she's here with you maybe in fact in this room, but you won't truly know unless I tell you and I know for a fact that'll never happen." Valentine said.

Izzy walked up to him and asked, "you sure about that?"

"Yes I am." She rolled her eyes and started walking and I said,

"NOW!" that's when Alec and Simon grabbed him and Izzy spun around and hit his leg with frying pan, making him fall down onto the floor.

I walked up to him and crouched in front of him, "Now tell me where Clary is or next time it'll be the face!" he looked up at me,

"She's through that door, but she should be still unconscious, I'll get you back for this Wayland!" he said, as Alec and Simon dropped his arms and ran the way he said, Izzy in front of them and me, in front of all of them.

When I saw Clary passed out on a bed, the first thing I did was run over to her, and shook her to try and wake up, but it didn't work.

"Maybe she needs a true love's kiss Jace." Izzy joked I rolled my eyes,

"Not now Iz, just don't," I shook my head and looked closer at her before I saw a jab in her neck, I moved her neck slightly and took the jab out,

"Someone put this into her neck, as if it were shot into her neck to knock her out." I said showing them the jab stick that was on her neck. "What do we do, how do we wake her up?" I asked,

"We wait, that's all we can do Jace." Izzy said, I sighed.

"Why are you in here? Valentine told us he'd not tell you where she was." Someone said, I looked up to see Raphael and Jonathon.

Now I was confused, and by the looks of it, so was everyone else.

"Wait I knocked you out, both of you, so how are you awake?" Izzy asked, looking at the two of them, they looked at each other,

"You didn't knock us out, you knocked our replicas out." Jonathon said.

_Wait what?_

"What do you mean, I'm pretty sure I knocked you both out." Izzy said, clearly not convinced at all by what they were saying.

"Nah you didn't, we're completely fine, look." They both gestured to their bodies from head to toe, to show they were fine.

Izzy smiled, but it wasn't a sweet smile, it was more like an evil one, "Well in that case." She said moving closer to them, "here comes the frying pan." She continued, then said, "losers say what?"

"What?" they asked, before she hit them both with the frying pan, knocking them both out.

"Get Clary." I said, "and Go, I'll deal with Valentine." Alec rolled his eyes,

"No way, I'm not leaving you, you heard what everyone said, no one can hurt him properly but Clary." Alec said.

That's when we all heard a groan and then, "What's happening, where am I? Where's Jace." I turned around to see Clary awake and sitting up, I went over to her.

"I'm here, you alright?" I asked, she blinked twice before she actually acknowledged who I was, and when she did know she hugged me tightly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she shout whispered.

_I came for you. _I thought. She blinked again,

"You came for me?" she whispered.

"Did you just read my mind?" I asked.

"Um… yes?" she said

_So that's her power they were talking about then_

"What do you mean power?" she asked.

_Well shit! _ I thought.

"Stop swearing Jace."

"Stop reading my mind then." I replied, she went to back chat me before Izzy said,

"Will you two just shut up, it's clear she doesn't just have that power she has different ones!"

Clary sighed before releasing-accidentally- another power on a vase that was in the room; she smashed it with her mind.

"What else can you do?" Simon asked, seeming excited. Clary thought for a minute before concentrating managing to release a force, which would probably protect people from being hurt.

_Huh. _I thought _twilight much._

Clary suddenly giggled.

"You've read twilight?" she asked.

"No, of course not, that's ridiculous!" I said.

"Actually he's watched it!" Izzy said, "and read it as well." She continued.

"Shut up Izzy, okay we need to go, like now and beat Valentine before he kills us all."

We got up and went into the room where Valentine, Sebastian and Jocelyn were.

When Valentine saw us he launched at me, but Clary stopped him, using one of her powers, which made him groan in pain while at the same time, she used the shield power to protect me from getting hurt.

I then heard a voice in my head.

_**Nod at the others to tell them to release my mom and Sebastian. **_

I nodded then looked at the others and nodded and mouthed,

"Release them." And so they did. When they released them Clary was still making Valentine feel pain but she released the shield from me.

"Clarissa stop!" Jocelyn said, but she wasn't paying attention.

"Clarissa Adele Fray, stop it this instance or you'll hurt yourself as well" Jocelyn shouted, and Clary stopped,

"Let's go," she said, "I don't want to look at his face again." She said , we all nodded before we left the building before we did Clary turned around.

"Oh, Alec?" she asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I talked to Magnus and he said that he would agree to meet you as long as you agreed to meet him." She replied, and for a minute I thought I saw him smile.

"Sure why not?" he said.

"Oh." Clary said, "And here's a picture." She said handing him a picture, smiling.

"Thanks Clary."

"You're welcome." She replied and with that, he Izzy and Simon walked away, as I walked home with Clary.

"I'm guessing you're not going home with them then?" she asked.

"Not quite yet." I said. "I think we need to finish what we started." I whispered in her ear as we finally reached her door, she opened the house door and I pulled her inside and upstairs and she was giggling all the way up to her bedroom.

When I kissed her again.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed! And sorry if it was a lame cliff-hanger but it was an extra long chapter because I didn't ant to split into 3 parts so I hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17- Back Together Again

**A/N: hope you enjoy! This chapter is gonna be all clace since its in Clary's POV but I might in one of the later chapters as a bonus do someone else's POV ;) it might get a bit heated but I won't go into too much detail, sorry! If people wanted me too, but I don't really like doing that.**

Chapter 17 – Back together again

Clary's POV

He kissed me. But it was different to the first time I kissed him, where it was quite gentle and sweet. This one was more like he was so happy to see me, glad he had me back, that he-in a way- wanted me, which was a good thing, because I in way wanted him too.

I giggled as I kissed him back with as much passion as I could; he took me by the hips and spun me around, I squealed as he did it and then he put me back down and turned him around so his back was facing the bed and pushed him towards it so he would fall onto it.

Once he did fall onto the bed he pulled me so I would be on top of him. He looked deep into my eyes and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear,

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He whispered.

"I'm not Jace, you always say it, but I'm not, I want to believe you, but I just don't know how to." I whispered back as he rested his forehead to mine.

"I still think you're beautiful, even if you don't think it, when you are, but I bet you don't know this, I love you and I will love you until I die and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then."

I smiled as he said this, and kissed him again, but gently this time before he began to deepen it, I kept the kiss up and reached for his shirt to undo the buttons.

That's when he pulled away for a second and looked at me,

"Clary, what are you doing?"

_Well shit! _I thought.

"I-I…" I trailed off and looked away from him, sighing, "I thought you would want to." I whispered.

"Clary, I'm a guy of course I want to, but if you don't then I wouldn't force you to do anything like that, you know that." He replied.

"But I do want to," I said, "That's why I went to do that…" I trailed off and looked away, embarrassed.

He smiled and turned my head to look at him, he searched my eyes to make sure, I really wanted this; he smiled when he saw it and kissed me again, deepening the kiss almost straight after I started kissing him back.

_**A couple of hours later**_

I lay under the covers, my head rested on Jace's chest and a hand around it, while his arm was around my head and holding the other hand that wasn't on his chest.

Unconsciously I sighed happily- not realising I did it out loud -, which made Jace turn to look at me,

"You okay?" He mumbled in my ear,

"I couldn't be more okay, if I tried." I whispered back, as I slowly started closing my eyes.

I felt him smile, as he leaned his face against my head, and then he whispered,

"That's good to hear Clary, really good to hear, you're the most beautiful person I have ever met, I don't care if you say it's not true, because it is, it's true to me and I the reason I love you, is because to me you're perfect and I wouldn't have you any other way." I giggled at that,

"You don't mind that I'm messed up in the head, or I was at least because of what's happened to me in the past?" I asked.

"The fact that you're hear with me now, proves you're now strong enough to do anything, you might have gone through a dark path, but I don't care about that, I just care that you're safe." He whispered in my ear.

"And as long as I'm with you Jace, I will be, you'll protect me I know you will."

"And with that shield power of yours you'll always be able to protect me while harming bad guys at that same time," Jace joked.

"You wanna stay here tonight?" I asked, "I'm sure my mom and Sebastian won't mind, since you did save my life and all, plus they'll have to get used to the fact that we're together now." I said, "I mean we are together right?"

"Of course we are, I'm glad to now call you my girlfriend Clarissa Adele Fray." He whispered, I hit him playfully,

"Oi, don't call me by my full name it feels as if I'm getting into trouble." I mumble, then I regretted saying it.

"Oh yeah, and who said you weren't getting into trouble sexy lady?" Jace asked, I rolled his eyes before he started tickling me and I started giggling and laughing,

"J-Jace s-stop, p-please haha." I said in between laughs.

"And what's the magic word?" he asked.

"I already said it, it's please?" I replied, he smirked before he pinned me down,

"Nu uh I don't think that is the magic word, sexy lady."

"Then what is it?" I asked, "Please let me go because you're the sexiest guy I've ever met and I'm seriously not joking?"

"Nope." He said popping the 'p', "it's this," he said before he whispered something in my ear and smirked before pulling away from my ear.

"I'm not saying that Jace." I said.

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep tickling you," and he went to tickle me again,

"Alright, alright I'll say it, I'll say it!" I giggled.

"Go on." He nodded his head.

"Jace Wayland is…" I trailed off as I heard the door click open.

_Oh god, not again! _I thought.

I looked up at the figure at the door, and nervously laughed,

"Hi-Hi mom…" I said.

**A/n: hope you enjoyed, still living up to the evil cliff-hangers me thinks and I do apologise for that but anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18- Closer Than Ever

**A/N: hope you enjoy the next two chapters will be in either no one's POV or one of the couple's POV since chapters 19&amp;20 are with sizzy and malec and their dates.**

Chapter 18 – Closer than ever.

Clary's POV

I sat up quickly taking some of the covers to cover me up and looked at my mom. She was shocked, but she was glaring at me.

"Clarissa what the hell are you doing?!"

"Nothing, mom, nothing, Jace and I were just talking about Simon and Izzy…" I trailed off; knowing she'd know it was a complete and utter lie.

Because I cannot lie, to save my life, like at all!

"And you just so happened to strip naked, while talking about your friends?" she asked.

"Well why don't you tell me what we were doing then!" I snapped. She looked taken aback.

"Do not speak to me like that Clarissa!" she said, before she looked between us then looked me in the eyes. "Honey, did he make you do this?" she asked, in almost a whisper.

Now I was taken aback. I shook my head, "I love him mom, I think I have since the day I met him and I know I always will love him, why can't you understand that?" I asked, "Jace isn't the type of guy that would just do that to me, at least not anymore he won't, maybe he was like that in the past but I don't care what he was like, I love him, and no matter what you say to put me off him will not work at all! I love him mom, you just have to accept that, he didn't make me do anything, he wouldn't want to force me into anything I wouldn't want to do." I said, the looked at him, "right?"

"Right." He confirmed, smiling at me and kissing my head while hugging me gently with one arm around me.

Mom blinked and looked at us, if it was a picture, it would just look like two people in a happy relationship, happy to be together and who loved each other that much, it showed on the picture, they would always love each other.

At least that's what I would think it would look like.

She sighed and looked down, as if she felt guilty,

"I'm sorry for walking in on you and I'm sorry for thinking he'd do something like that to you." She said, I smiled,

"It's alright, mom." I replied, she nodded put down what she came to put down and then left the room.

"What did she leave?" Jace asked, I stretched across and pick the things- which were clothes- up.

"They're clothes, they were obvious going to be put into my drawer, but I could just wear them." I said, they were actually pyjamas, but there's not much difference.

"So does that mean I can watch you get dressed?" jace asked, wiggling his eyebrows and hit him, playfully,

"No that doesn't not mean you can watch me." I replied before picking up the Pj's and walking to the bathroom in my bedroom.

After 10 or 15 minutes I came out and got back into bed, cuddled into Jace and closed my eyes, but even with my eyes closed, it felt as if he was staring at me, that's when I heard his thoughts,

_You're so beautiful Clary, in every single way possible._

I sighed happily as I heard it.

"You knew I was listening to your thoughts, didn't you?" I asked, he leaned down and kissed my ear before whispering,

"Yes I did, because I want you to know that no matter what you say you'll always be beautiful in my eyes." I smiled as he said that, then opened my eyes and looked at him before kissing him.

He kissed back and before I knew it he was pinning me down on the bed, deepening the kiss, I giggled in the kiss,

"Do you like pinning me down or something?" I mumbled between the kiss, he didn't say anything he just nodded, and kissed me again, I kissed back with more passion that I put in the kiss before.

We continued like that until I pulled away slightly,

"Put your boxers on so we can go to sleep," I whispered, he smirked at that,

"I will if you say what you were going to say before, to make me stop tickling you." I scoffed.

"Oh god, no Jace don't make me say it, we both know it's true so why do I have to confirm it?" I asked.

"Do it, or I won't put anything on." He said,

"I think I can live with that unfortunately, I don't think Sebastian or my mom can, so go get changed or ill throw you out, so you'll face my mom and Sebastian stark naked!" I said crossing my arms and raised my eyebrow at him, he groaned,

"Fine! But you owe me Clarissa, you owe me, big time," I rolled my eyes and he grabbed his boxers before putting them underneath the covers.

After he put them on, he slid down in the bed so he was lying down and put an arm around me and cuddled me into him, I sighed happily and put my head on his chest, before I started to fall asleep, unconsciously I put my hand on his chest before I completely fell asleep in his arms.

I felt completely safe in his arms, like we were closer than we had ever been before…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next up probably the Malec date but it will have some bits before it which is why I wanted it to be in third person so you could see the other couples in it as well as mainly Malec in the next chapter, anyway I hope you did enjoy, if you did, follow, favourite and maybe review? And I'll see you in the next chapter where Malec will finally get together.**


	19. Chapter 19- Malec's First Date

**A/N: hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's not as exciting but I'll try to make it as good as possible**

Chapter 19- Malec's First Date

No one's POV

Alec walked into school, and went to his locker, next to his locker was Jace's, he watched as he saw his best friend, practically his brother come over hand in hand with his girlfriend Clary, he smiled at the two.

"So you and Malec arranged a day to go out yet?" Clary asked, clearly happy and enthusiastic to hear Alec was finally going out with her best friend.

"Yeah, we're going out tonight." He replied, Clary's smile turned into a grin.

She was like a little girl that finally got an ice cream, because she squealed, loudly, and Alec and Jace had to put their hands on their ears.

"Jesus Clary!" Jace said, rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry, I just think they'll be really cute together." Clary giggled.

"Oh God, Clary, I know what you're thinking," Jace groaned, she looked at him and tipped her head to the side,

"And what am I going to do?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oooooh they're so cute, they're so cute, we have to make a up a couple name for them." Jace said, in a squeaky voice, mocking Clary.

She hit him over the head, "Shut up will you! I will not do that."

"Well you did it with-" he started, but she interrupted him.

"Say they're name." She said, Jace sighed,

"Sizzy, you did it with Sizzy." Jace said, Alec looked at the two,

"Sizzy who's…" he trailed off as he realised, "ohhh okay, but seriously it's a first date, who knows if I'll even like him?" he asked.

"Believe me you will, I'm good at matchmaking, well at least I think I am." Clary said, before Jace started to push her away after he got his books,

"Come babe, let's go before you go all cra cra." Jace said, and they walked off.

Alec himself chuckled and walked to class after getting his things.

_**After school and Alec is getting ready**_

Izzy walked into her brother's room as he was wearing a suit she herself, picked out for him,

"You look handsome." She said.

"Thanks Izzy," he turned to his door in his room, "wish me luck." He mumbled.

"It'll be fine, and if it isn't Clary will find out why." She said, "I promise you that." She smiled, and he sighed, before going out of his room, down the stairs and opening the door where Magnus was waiting, smiling at him,

"You look perfect." Magnus grinned Alec blushed,

"Thanks, you look perfect too." Alec replied.

"You're welcome and thanks." He said, before opening the door for Alec before going round to the drivers seat and driving to the restaurant.

They soon arrived at the restaurant, and Magnus – after getting out of the car himself – opened the door for Alec so he could get out.

"Thanks." Alec said before letting Magnus lead the way to the restaurant.

"Reservation for bane?" he said, looking at the woman at the counter, she smiled and ticked a box off before showing them their table.

Alec pulled out his chair before sitting down, Magnus grinned at him,

"Buy anything you want, it's on me." He said, Alec looked at him a bit shocked.

"Really? I mean you don't have to…" he trailed off and looked down,

"Honestly," Magnus said, "I insist, this is our first date, I want to make a good impression," he said, smiling at Alec.

"Thank you," Alec replied.

"You're welcome."

A waitress soon came over and said, "Can I get you any drinks?"

Magnus looked at Alec, "Do you want wine?" he asked,

"Sure,"

"Red or white?"

"Red."

"Your best bottle of house Red please." Magnus grinned, the waitress nodded before walking away to get the wine.

Soon she came back and put down to glasses and opened the bottle, '"who wants to try?" she asked.

"I will," Alec said, she nodded and poured the red into the glass, he picked it up and tasted it, it tasted wonderful,

"It's lovely." He said, the waitress nodded and poured the red into Magnus' glass as well.

"Can I take your order?" she asked,

"Sure, I'll have the spaghetti bolognaise." Alec said,

"To share." Magnus added before winking at Alec, who then blushed. The waitress nodded then walked away.

"To us." Magnus said, holding up his glass.

"To us." Alec said, clinking his glass to Magnus' before drinking his glass.

After an hour or two, when they had had their dinner, Magnus asked for the bill, and then paid.

Soon they were outside Alec's house, Alec smiled at him,

"Thank you for tonight I really enjoyed it," he said,

"I'm glad you did, and you're welcome, so you wanna go on another date sometime?" Magnus asked.

"Sure," Alec said, Magnus then started leaning in and so did Alec and before you know it, they were kissing, it was a sweet gentle kiss like anybody would imagine, a first kiss to be.

Alec slowly pulled away as Magnus got a text,

_**Clary: MALEC YOU'RE COUPLE NAME IS MALEC!**_

_**Magnus: WOMAN CALM DOWN!**_

_**Clary: I WON'T UNTIL I FIND OUT EVERY LAST DETAIL!**_

_**Magnus: WELL MAYBE IF YOU LET ME FINISH THE DATE IN THE FIRST PLACE MAYBE I WILL**_

_**Clary: OOOH SORRY! I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO TO IT ;)**_

_**Magnus: bye clary**_

_**Clary: BYE! Xx**_

"I'm guessing that was Clary?" Alec asked.

"Yep and she's officially got a couple name for us, honestly that woman is mad sometimes." Magnus said, and Alec chuckled,

"She's a good friend and girlfriend to Jace though, no matter how crazy she is." Alec said, "We should make up a couple name for her and Jace just to annoy her,"

"Oh she already has, she calls themselves Jary, which is terrible if you ask me." Magnus said.

"It is." Alec agreed, "Text her that we have a new couple name for her and jace." Alec smirked.

"Alright." Magnus replied, before going to text her.

_**Magnus: we have a new couple name for you and Jace**_

_**Clary: what do you mean? It's Jary and it's perfect!**_

_**Magnus: Clary it really isn't! you wanna hear it or not?**_

_**Clary: fine go ahead**_

Magnus looked up, "What should I say?"

"Say… Clace." Alec said.

_**Magnus: it's Clace**_

_**Clary: OMG that's genius! **_

_**Magnus: yeah I know Alec made it up**_

_**Clary: tell him I love it!**_

"She loves it," Magnus replied, Alec smiled,

"I'm glad she did, because I just made it up on the spot." Magnus chuckled and kissed him one more time,

"Good night Alec,"

"Yeah night Magnus." He said before going inside.

His phone then rang, the caller ID said Jace,

"Hey man what's up?" I asked.

"Hey, Clary wanted to know how it went," Jace replied.

"Tell her she's the best matchmaker known to man."

"Okay." And with that they both hung up and Alec went up to his room and went to sleep, dreaming the best dreams he had ever had in his whole life.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed! Next chapter, sizzy! See you in the next chapter bye!**


	20. Chapter 20- Sizzy's First Date

**A/N: hope you enjoy! It might not be as good cause I'm quite tired right now…**

Chapter 20- Sizzy's first date

No One's POV

Izzy and Simon were with Clary and Jace, who were acting like lovesick puppies with each other. Izzy groaned they wouldn't stop being so lovey dovey,

"Why do we hang around these two?" she asked.

"I have no idea, he's your brother and she's our best friend." Simon replied,

"You wanna go on a date tonight?" Izzy asked, and when she said that, Simon's eyes lit up,

"YES, YES YES!" she giggled, before Clary and Jace pulled away, when he was shouting,

"Jesus Simon who died?" Jace joked, as Clary looked at Jace lovingly, not paying attention to what they were talking about.

"Sorry, Izzy just wanted to go out tonight." Simon said, shrugging, that's what snapped Clary out of her thoughts,

"Wait, you two are going out?!" Clary grinned as she heard that.

"Simon!" izzy glared at him,

"Sorry Iz, anyway where do you wanna go then?"

"Pick me up at 7?" she suggested, smirking.

"Sure." Simon replied, she kissed his cheek and got up before leaving the canteen where there were eating.

Simon suddenly looked at Clary as she grinned watching Izzy walked away then she turned back to Simon.

_Oh god, don't say it, DO NOT SAY IT! _ Simon thought, Clary had obviously read his mind and smirked,

"Say what Simey?" she asked sweetly, he glared at her,

"Clary! Stop reading my mind dammit." Simon mumbled.

"You only don't want me to do it so I can't hear thoughts about Izzy that no one wants to hear, Simon, but as I'm your best friend I'm going to sing the song." She smirked.

"NO CLARY DO NOT SING THE SONG DAMMIT!"

"Jace you wanna join in with me?" she asked, and he grinned,

"Yeahhhh go on." He said.

She held up 3 fingers one at a time before they started singing,

"_Simon and Izzy sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a golden carriage!" _Clary giggled and high-fived Jace, before he cuddled her sideways….

_**7 hours later, Simon is driving to Isabelle's house **_

Simon drove to Izzy's as he drove he listened to songs from bands he liked before he pulled over and got out of the car before walking up to her door with flowers and knocked on the door.

Isabelle opened the door, she was dressed in a white long dress with a cut at the bottom so you were able to see her leg and her shoes, he was almost gaping with his mouth open and she smirked.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

"Yeah…" then he took the flowers from behind him and gave her the flowers, "these are for you." He said, she grinned and went behind the door,

"Alec put these in a vase for me, will you?" she asked, handing them to him, he nodded and went into the kitchen she then went back to the door and smiled at Simon,

"Let's go!" she said, he nodded and went round to her side and opened the door for her, and she grinned widely,

"Aww thanks hon!" she giggled and got inside the car.

He went around to his side and went inside the car,

"So where do you wanna go?" he asked,

"Hmmm…. We could go see a film?" she suggested.

"Yeah alright, I know exactly what one to see." He smirked and drove to the film theatre.

Soon once they got there, and Simon went up to the ticket office,

"Two tickets to see '_Stuck in Love_' please?" he said and the ticket person gave him two tickets which he paid for before he went over to Isabelle and handed her a ticket.

"Tell me this isn't a chick flick," she joked, "I'm kidding, I bet I'll love this, I love romance!" she giggled,

"I'm glad," he said and they walked into the theatre,

"What do you want to eat and drink?" he asked,

"Um…. A lemonade and popcorn?" she asked,

"You wanna share both?" he suggested, "so it's not as much stuff?"

"Sure, are you paying?" she asked, "you don't have to honestly, I'll paint for half." She said,

"No, I brang you here." Simon said,

"Yeah but I'm the one that suggested that we go out and go to the cinema, so I should pay!" she protested, Simon looked at her,

"Izzy I honestly don't mind." He said, before ordering, paying and getting the drink and the food before going to the screen they had to go to watch the film.

In the middle of the movie izzy moved closer on her seat to him and whispered in his ear,

"You're so sweet, you know that." He moved his arm to be wrapped around her shoulder,

"Thanks," he whispered, before he looked at her and looked deep in her eyes, Izzy looking back into his eyes and leaned into him and he was leaning in as well before their lips brushed together, and before they knew it they were making-out with Izzy on his lap, they were still making out by the time the movie itself had finished, she giggled through the kiss before pulling away,

"Let's go back," she whispered against his lips, he nodded and they went out of the theatre and went into the car until they got to her house, where she pulled him up to her door from the driveway and giggled as she kissed him passionately.

She pulled away for a second to open the door before she pulled him inside and upstairs she kissed him again,

"I love you Simon," she mumbled through the kiss, he smiled and mumbled back,

"I love you too Isabelle Lightwood." He spun her around before they ending up landing on her bed, and before you knew it they were having a _passionate _night.

They lay in her bed, wrapped around each other, completely comfortable with each other,

"You're perfect Isabelle Lightwood in every way possible." He whispered as his eyes closed, she smiled as she had her eyes closed,

"Thank you," she whispered back before they both drifted into a deep sleep, never wanting to let go of the hold they had on each other.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed! Please review, favourite and follow and in the next chapter-which will be a thank you chapter and an authors not-will tell you what's going to happen….**


	21. Chapter 21- Thank you and Author's note

Authors note: okay thank you to everyone who's favourite, followed, reviewed, it means so much that everyone loves this story so much, but all good stories have to come to an end….

On the other hand the good news is, while this is finishing I will be making a new Clace fanfic which will be a sequel to this! It'll be called "Lost" which was made up by someone on instagram I talk to called jemcarstairsdrug, she also gave me a lot of ideas from chapter 14 and onwards so thank you! Also the other person who gave me ideas was another person on instagram called .clary so thank you to her for helping me as well, as the powers Clary has is to do with twilight which was from the help of the two people above.

Thank you all again for reviewing, favouriting and following especially if you read it from instagram! It means so much you love the story and it was just a story that suddenly came into my head one day and I decided to write, I am so glad I decided to write a clace fanfic (think it was because I was reading a load of clace fanfic at the time but anyway), because it's probably the best thing I have ever decided to do.

Thank you again everyone and I'll see you in the sequel, "Lost" I've got a plot line and everything, anyway, byes!


End file.
